The Monarchy
I. History II. Constitucional Role Moderator Power Supreme Command of the Imperial Armed Forces Presidency of the Imperial Dome Head of State Head of Government (Nominal) Head of the Imperial House Governor of Brasília Senators All members of the royal family, with the exception of the Monarch, once reached the age of twent-five years, may participate or be represented in the Imperial Senate as a Senator, under the laws of the constitution. III. Subordinated Entities 'Imperial Cabinet' 'Secretary for the Monarch' Is the agency responsible for organizing the Monarch's schedule, executing functional services, providing assistence and advise. * Department of Inteligence and Planning * Department of Public Relations ** Office of Strategical Communications ** Press Office ** Digital Midia Office ** Redation office * Departament of Resource Management * Department of Strategical Affairs 'Imperial Army' Uma agência responsável pela segurança da familia imperial e de políticos de alto nível e prestígio, convidados oficiais do Império. Responsável também por auxikiar o Imperador com seus deveres como Moderador, ou seja, prender alguém suspeito de corrupção ou de traição à oroa para que a polícia Imperial investigue. Responsável pela segurança de todos os prédios que pertencdm à coroa. *'Guarda do Imperador (Comandante)' *'Guarda do Príncipe Imperial (Comandante)' *'Guarda do(s) Príncipes de Brasília (Comandante)' *'Guarda do(s) Príncipes do Brasil (Comandante)' *'Guarda do Palácio da Alvorada (Comandante)' *'Serviço Médico' *'Serviço de Transporte Aéreo (Helicopteros e Jatos)' *'Serviço de Transporte Terrestre (Carros e afins):' Providencia serviços de transporte terrestre e motorizodo 24/7 para a família Imperial e subordinados. **Frota de Veículos da Coroa ***Locomotiva Imperial Santa Anna de Vera cruz ***Força Aérea Um ***Força Aérea Dois ***Carro Oficial da Imperatriz 'National Inteligence Service (NIS)' Serviço Nacional de Inteligência (SNI) é a maior agência de inteligência do país, diretamente subordinada ao Imperador na sua condição de Moderador do Império. Responsável pela coleta de dados, contra-terrorismo, etc. Espionagem é o seu forte. Análogo ao MI6, KGB e CIA. É comandada pelo Chefe do Serviço Nacional de Inteligência. Todas as informações coletadas são enviadas diretamente ao monarca. 'Imperial Police' 'Imperial Armed Forces' 'National Guard' 'Crown Ministry' 'Imperial Treasury' 'Imperial Household Agency' 'National Library of Brasília' 'Monarquical Directory of Brasil' 'Imperial Court of Brasil' IV. Succession V. The Imperial Family VI. Finances O Monarca, antes de tudo, também é uma pessoa física. Há a distinção entre as Finanças/Propriedades da Coroa e as Finanças/Propriedades de Flora Catarina de Orléans e Bragança. As finanças da Coroa são gerenciadas pelo Ministério da Coroa, incluindo-se sobre este os veículos oficiais, palácios oficiais (constrúidos com dinheiro público, Palácio da Alvorada). As finanças particulares da família imperial são gerenciadas pelo Grupo Dinastyc (Privativo da família), cujo são donas de várias empresas principalmente de mídia. O dinheiro captado pelo Tesouro Imperial é utilizado para bancar e custear as despesas oficiais, nestas inclusas viagens diplomáticas e salários/pensões dadas à família Imperial (dinheiro este que passa a ser particular), investimentos da Coroa em projetos, organizções e infraestrutura do país. *O Monarca (R$50 mil mensais, R$600 mil anuais) *Príncipe Imperial (R$ 45 mil mensais, R$540 mil anuais) *Príncipes de Brasília (R$ 40 mil mensais, R$ 480mil anuais) *Príncipes do Brasil (R$ 35 mil mensais, R$ 420 mil anuais) VII. Residences *Palácio da Alvorada (Brasília, Brasília, BR) *Palácio Quinta da Boa Vista (Rio de Janeiro, RJ, BR) *Palácio de Verão*particular (Rio de Janeiro, RJ, BR) *Fazenda Imperial de Santa Cruz (Santa Cruz, RJ, BR) *Palácio de Cristal* (Petrópolis, RJ, BR) *Palácio Guanabara* (Rio de Janeiro, RJ, BR) *Palácio dos Bandeirantes (São Paulo, SP, BR) *Palácio dos Cedros* (São Paulo, SP, BR) *Palácio do Grão-Pará (Pará, PR, BR) *Palácio Duhau* (Buenos Aires, BA, BR) VIII. Entitlements and Styles X. Heraldry XI. The Imperial Regalia The Crown, dresses, XII. List of Brazilian Monarchs